


Eternal Partnership - Part A - Barnaby

by JohannAndersen



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohannAndersen/pseuds/JohannAndersen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barnaby has been worrying himself over things concerning his relationship with Kotetsu. Once again leading him to believe he's intruding on something that shouldn't be his. What he doesn't know, is he isn't the only one worrying about such things. A question the both of them have been hiding, will it finally be brought up? And what of the answer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal Partnership - Part A - Barnaby

_He’s not yours._

Barnaby tapped away at his keyboard, working diligently as usual. It was always like this, every day, his gaze never leaving the screen. His partner on the other hand, had once again fallen asleep at his desk. While not uncommon, he wouldn’t lie it was a tad annoying, especially when there was a lot of work to be done. Yet Kotetsu slept soundly, practically drooling all over the papers underneath him. He wondered briefly how disgusted people would be, upon receiving the papers, if they were still wet. The thought caused him to crack a smile, able to picture the scene clearly. Kotetsu apologizing profusely for falling asleep on the job, and going as far as to attempt to blow dry the papers. It was so like him, to a point he couldn’t even deny it. The old man’s lack of common sense quite amusing at times, especially when one could see he was honestly trying.

His eyes began to wander, glancing over to his sleeping tiger. He really had no care, from what he could see. Still asleep and relaxed, hunched over his desk and using his arms as a pillow. Kotetsu really had no concern with where he was currently sleeping, but why that was he could never figure out. The other man had mentioned before, unless drunk, he couldn’t sleep in random places. So why was it he could easily fall asleep at work? It made no sense to him, what with the old man’s unease at sleeping around strangers. Sure getting drunk and passing out was one thing, but he wasn’t drunk at the time. In fact he was far from it, hardly even hung over, since neither of them had drank the night before. So why?

Placing his glasses down and rubbing his temples, he pondered this question. How was it Kotetsu could fall asleep around him so easily? What made his presence any different than anyone else? It couldn’t be that they were partners, after all that was no more than business. Even after all they had been through together, dating or not, Kotetsu had someone else. He had a wife, while no longer around, she had meant a lot to him. They got married, had a kid together, and made a family worth living for. So what if he was in that family now, it didn’t feel like his place. To a certain degree he felt like he was intruding, almost as if he were trying to take Tomoe’s place. While he enjoyed being someone the other man couldn’t live without, a part of him felt guilty for being there, in that spot meant for only Tomoe. It bothered him greatly, making him question whether he was meant to be in Kotetsu’s life or not.

The chair creaked as he leaned back, unable to stop his current thought process. Was he doing the right thing? They had confessed after their big come back, promising to stay together forever. However something about the confession bothered him. To what degree were they confessing? He had begun to wonder if they were on the same page, his emotions and feelings for Kotetsu on a whole other plain. It was uncertain to him whether the older man was with him or not, or even if his feelings were the same. A partnership, that’s what it was between them, but to what extent. He wasn’t entirely sure of it himself, feeling a bit awkward about the whole ordeal. While it felt like he was in it for the relationship, as well as the hero business, it felt different in the old man’s case. Not that he could say otherwise, since Kotetsu’s thoughts were not his own.

“What does he think of us?”

Barnaby sighed, his thoughts getting the better of him. He had completely forgotten about work, now solely focused on what his partner must be thinking. A common mistake he made when it came to Kotetsu, over analyzing what the older man thought, all while refusing to actually ask him. It was an occurrence he knew he’d be chided for, his wild tiger always seeming to find out someway or another. He smiled and laughed under his breath, the scene fresh in his mind. Kotetsu would pout, tell him he’s being silly, then finish by insisting what they have is both different and similar to his previous relationship. He frowned at that, his happy spirit short lived. In what way were they similar yet different? It bothered him the more he thought about it.

With how simple minded the old man tended to be, whether he had intelligence or not, the fact of the matter remained— he had no clue what he was talking about. Or maybe he did, and it was he himself who refused to believe it. Whatever the case he knew one thing, his old man must think they are no more than partners. He often eyed the ring on Kotetsu’s finger, her ring, which never left that spot. In no way would he ever request the other man remove it, let alone even suggest such a thing. He respected their unity, as well as the one he shared with the older man, far too much to say anything of the sort. Yet a piece of him felt a bit jealous, envious even, of the attachment Tomoe still had to Kotetsu. Even when she no longer existed in the world, she still had some attachment to it. In a way he wanted that kind of attachment too, to be remembered, or simply reminded, of the times they had. Including their current life, if nothing else, he wanted to be a reminder to the old man the same way Tomoe was.

Another sigh left his lips. What was he thinking? Even if he didn’t want to admit it, Kotetsu would pass on long before him. As long as they were in this relationship, with the older man by his side, it wouldn’t matter right? Eventually he would return to Tomoe’s side, which he was fine with. For the time being Kaburagi Kotetsu was his, and his alone. So why did it still bother him?

“Bunny…?”

He nearly jumped in surprise from the sudden sound coming from his left, not expecting the other man to wake up. It took him a moment to reach for his glasses, recovering from the scare all the while. Once he could see again he glanced over to his partner, whom had opted to call out for him upon waking up. He still looked to be half asleep, even while seated up straight. What had woken him up? It was far too early for him to be waking from a cat nap, especially after all the times he’d timed the older man whilst he slept. Had he heard his question earlier? It was unlikely, since he’d only just started to stir. Though he was certain he hadn’t heard, a piece of him worried about it. If Kotetsu had indeed heard him, there was a good chance he’d be getting told off shortly. Not that it was anything new for either of them, since he often chided him over stuff like this anyways. Yet he also wished to avoid such things today, though it was his own doing, what with thinking negatively. He still preferred to avoid such a topic, else Kotetsu really get frustrated with him.

“Bunny? You okay?”

“Have a good nap Kotetsu?” Barnaby was already avoiding the question, and for good reason. If he got involved with such a question, there was sure to be some tension between them. Kotetsu could read his tone too well sometimes, which made it hard to lie to him.

Kotetsu frowned, nearly causing Barnaby to lose it. That baby tiger like expression becoming a weakness to him, his partner seemingly a professional at such a look. He couldn’t stand seeing it, on both an irritating level, as well as a cute overload level. Simply seeing the older man upset or disappointed with him, caused a great sadness within himself as well. He’d seen that face one too many times, all during moments Kotetsu would try his best, yet somehow fail in the end. Often not his fault, due to the way the business worked. However he would still try, even with that look on his face. It was something about the old man that intrigued him, while also leaving him feeling sorry for him. How many times had he been shot down trying to pursue his dreams, as well as his promise to his wife?

“Bunny.” Kotetsu was clearly aware of his inner thoughts, though it was really no surprise. “Is there something bothering you?”

Of course he would ask again, even if he knew, he would never pry. He had come to learn that Kotetsu planned to back off on his personal life a tad more. While he appreciated the personal space, as well as the respect, it made being honest with the man a little harder. It had become obvious to him, that the only reason he shared his thoughts with the older man, was because he was always in his face about things. Along the way he had opted to simply tell the old man what was wrong, rather than have him bother him for days on end, eventually annoying the crap out of him. Yet with their confessions and renewed partnership, the old man had become a lot more considerate of his space. Ultimately this made things more difficult for him, though he knew it was best. After all, he knew better than anyone, that communication was key. However that didn’t mean either of them were very good at said communication. It having been only recently that the old man himself had become more open with things, including but not limited to, their relationship as a whole.

“Nothing is bothering me old man,” he replied casually, giving the other man a reassuring smile.

“You’re lying…”

There it was. He had seen it coming, wondering when he’d finally let on to what he already knew. It was no longer a surprise to either of them, the fact Kotetsu knew what bothered him. In a way he was relieved, it made things easier on him in the long run. If the older man already knew, then there was no need to explain. To some degree he’d become happy with the old man’s ability to catch on to his emotions, making things that much easier to finally say what was on his mind.

“Alright, you caught me,” Barnaby admitted, holding his arms up in defeat. He saw no point in denying anything anymore, as it would simply end up upsetting Kotetsu.

Kotetsu stared at him, as if expecting him to say something. His negative thoughts lifting briefly, seeing that familiar puff in the old man’s cheek. One he’d become quite used to over time, that particular pouting face having become quite frequent around him. Whether it be through teasing, or simply having their plans postponed, he’d see that face a lot. It actually made him feel a little better, knowing while many saw variations of that face, this particular one was his and his alone to see.

“Is it about our relationship again?” Kotetsu was on the ball as usual it seemed. It never took him long to pin point exactly what got under his skin, getting it on the first or second guess every time. “That’s it isn’t it? You’re worrying about our relationship again, and comparing it to the one I had with Tomoe?”

The old man really was on a streak today. Even if it was no surprise to him, the point was it still hit him hard. He was indeed worrying about that aspect of their relationship again, like he normally did on a regular basis. However he had no idea what to say about it, instead choosing to allow Kotetsu to continue. What could he say anyways? It wasn’t like he could tell him to forget his wife and simply focus on him. He wouldn’t be able to say it anyway, it wasn’t in him to be that way to someone, let alone something, Kotetsu treasured dearly.

“Bunny, do you want me to remove it?”

_No. He’s not yours anyways._

Barnaby shook his head, unable to really say anything quite yet. He had to gather his thoughts, unsure of how to say what was on his mind. It had weighed heavy on him enough to get something, but he wasn’t sure how to present it without sounding pushy or needy. Neither of them needed that kind of pressure, especially after all they’d been through. After a confession to be together, regardless of the circumstances. Even if they had been low key dating prior to their grand return to the first league, it hadn’t felt right to bring it up. Every instance leading up to a decent time for such a confession, along with the object he’d purchased, came off as rushed or inappropriate. Even now he wasn’t sure, in this moment, if it was right. Unconsciously he placed a hand against the small box, kept in a compartment, hidden underneath his desk. Was it the right time to explain everything?

“Bun—”

“No.”

“Huh?”

“Don’t take it off.”

Kotetsu stared at him in confusion, allowing Barnaby to smile again. He couldn’t get enough of that face, especially when confused or curious. It was a weakness, there was no denying that.

“Bunny what is up with you? Is there something you want to say?”

_Yes. Yes I do have something to say… but do I have the right to say it?_

Barnaby stood from his chair, slipping the small box into his pocket as he did so. He had to say something now, else he never get another chance. Striding over to his partner, he placed both hands on either side of him, practically pinning him against his own chair. He didn’t care if it made the situation tense, or even awkward, what with the two of them still being at the office. However he couldn’t go on like this any longer, he needed to know. What was Kotetsu’s true thoughts on their relationship?

“What do you think of me?”

Kotetsu looked surprised at the question, smiling as he usually did when brushing things off. He was going to default to their usual interactions, calling him silly again. It always happened like this, even when he was being serious. When he wished for the old man to answer him, without that casual, and often misleading, smile, he would never get one. For once he wanted Kotetsu to be serious with him, tell him what he truly thought, without playing around with his emotions. But was he really? Was he really playing with his emotions and feelings? He often wondered if that was more to do with his perception, rather than the old man’s actual intension. Even so, he wanted to hear it, the real answer.

“Bunny, what are you talking about? You know I—”

“For real old man! What do you think of me?!” Barnaby cut him off, having caught that playful tone. Immediately putting a stop to that kind of response, long before Kotetsu could finish.

“Bunny…” Kotetsu was at a loss, he could see it written clearly on the older man’s face. Then again he hadn’t really given him much to work with, especially on short notice. He was practically putting the older man on the spot, pushing him to tell him what he wanted to hear. In a way it seemed almost cruel— who was he kidding, it was cruel. He had no clue what he wanted to hear anymore, or whether he would be okay hearing it. His plan, his true confession, crumbling before his eyes. He probably looked scary, angry even, and uncooperative. Yet Kotetsu didn’t push him away, instead giving him a calm and reassuring smile.

“What are you smiling about? This is serious old man!”

“Why does it matter so much to you?”

“What do you mean why does it—”

“Right now, in this life, I’m yours Bunny. The past is the past, and while I’ll never forget it, you’re my present and my…” Kotetsu paused, causing Barnaby to panic slightly. What was he going to say? He needed him to hurry up and say it, sooner rather than later.

“What? Your what?” He could feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. What did Kotetsu want to say that was so hard for him to say?

“I— I don’t know if it’s right to say it. However, Bunny,” his old man continued to speak, stuttering in his words a bit, “will you also be my future?”

Barnaby nearly missed it in his panicked state, needing a moment to register what the older man had said. He couldn’t believe his ears, hearing it from Kotetsu. The same worried tone he often took with himself, when talking to himself late at night. Often talking himself down from making a mistake, coercing himself to forget about such a confession. Kotetsu had been worried about the same thing all along. How had he missed it all this time? The old man’s worry, similar to his own, afraid of asking such a question. While not marriage, they both agreed partnership was an option at one point. Of course he had assumed the older man was teasing and playing around, like he often did when something seriously uncomfortable to him came up. Yet all this time, even he had been concerned with such a topic. It made him feel awful, to have assumed Kotetsu had no clue how he felt, when all along he did.

“Kotetsu…”

“Aaaa, I knew it was weird to say. I’m sorry Bunny,” Kotetsu stated frantically, starting off on trying to take back what he said. “This relationship is only temporary, yes? I shouldn’t have asked something so random, please forgive me.”

Without another word Barnaby wrapped his arms tightly around his old man. He had nothing to say, holding his wild tiger against him. It was true, in a way, this relationship would be temporary. Until Kotetsu joined Tomoe once more, in death, he was his. If even for the short time he had left on this earth, it was enough for him. To have Kaburagi Kotetsu as his lover, his eternal partner until he passed on, that was fine. He would settle for that any day, as long as Kotetsu remained his until the end, when they must part ways. It was more than enough.

“Bunny?”

“Will you accept my proposal?”

“Huh?”

Pulling back he revealed to Kotetsu the small box he’d bought. It contained a ring, but not just any ring. The ring was special, with a meaning only to them. It wasn’t of marriage or engagement, or even partnership in the eventual marriage sense. Instead it held a deeper meaning, one only they could understand. Shared forever between them, this ring that meant only one thing. He was ready to give it to the older man, this precious ring he’d held onto ever since they defeated Maverick. Now his only concern was, if Kotetsu was ready to accept it.

“Will you, Kaburagi Kotetsu, be my eternal partner, until death do we part?”

Kotetsu began tearing up, something Barnaby was in no way surprised over. He had his suspicions, the two of them hiding this particular confession from one another for quite sometime. Relieved to finally be able to say it, even if it was a bit weird, what with still being at the office. However he could see, even through the tears, his old man remained smiling. Assuring to him, without many words, his proposal was more than likely to be accepted. Even without words his wild tiger was easily readable, especially during the times he happened to cry. Often relying on those tears, whether touching, sad, or on rare occasions pleasurable, to determine how the old man was feeling at the given time.

Not trusting his voice, and probably unable to speak anyways, Kotetsu nodded. He had been accepted by the older man, just as he figured he would be. Again it wasn’t too much of a surprise, though he knew full well his earlier anxiety and paranoia had gotten the better of him. Possibly one of the major reasons he worried too much over something he knew was already confirmed, or needed reassured by his older lover. Either way it was clear, this partnership was solid from the start. Neither of them ready to give the other up anytime soon, come hell or high waters, they would be together. Even if the future appeared grim, they would still be side by side, until the bitter end. Until death took Kotetsu away from him, to return him to his wife, he would be with him. He refused to let it be any other way, not while he was alive and well. Only if his old man himself chose it, he would leave his side. As of now, in this very moment however, wild tiger was his and his alone. To hell with anyone who tried to intervene.

Once he was sure the older man had stopped tearing up, he released him. He had yet to actually hand Kotetsu the ring, reaching into the box to grab it, shocked to discover it was already gone. While they had been hugging, and without his knowledge, the old man had already put it on. The ring now sat on his ring finger, alongside the one dedicated to his wife. Something that, while he appreciated it, still felt wrong to him.

“No. Not there.” He spoke softly, removing the ring.

Kotetsu looked confused, almost hurt at first. It made him feel a little bad, reassuring his old man with a kiss. He hadn’t meant to upset him, if even a little bit, simply wanting the ring to remain special. Instead he placed it on the opposite hand, bringing further confusion to the older man. While it appeared weird, and had literally no meaning to anyone but them, he felt it was appropriate. He hoped the old man would understand, his need for it to be like this. It was the only way he could feel right, with their partnership like this, sexual and passionate, yet in no way a replacement to the life Kotetsu had made with Tomoe. The relationship was simply their own, one no one else could really understand, not on a personal level anyways. Something he was perfectly fine with, even if no one understood, they knew and that was all that mattered.

“Kotetsu…”

“Bunny…”

“I love you, my eternal partner.”

As they spoke the words in unison, he felt warm and at ease. Kotetsu pulling him close to feel his body pressed against his own. Soon lost in each other’s presence, the office no longer a concern to either of them. The building empty, aside from the two of them, together into the late hours. Lips pressed to one another’s, enjoying the serene moment. He would never forget it, not for as long as he lived. Never again would he ever forget a thing about Kotetsu, the one who changed everything for him, and infiltrated his every waking thought. His old man, his wild tiger, who claimed his heart, and had no qualms about giving it back. He was fine with it, taking and devouring what the older man had to offer him, and took ownership of it.

_Perhaps he is yours. Forever, in eternal partnership._

_“And I wouldn’t have it any other way~”_


End file.
